The Bird King
Zazu - Toucan Sam (Fruit Loops) * Mufasa - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Rafiki - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) * Sarabi - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Simba - Wart (Bird) (The Sword In The Stone) * The Mouse - Crickee (Mulan) * Scar - Nigel (Rio) * Young Simba - Piplup (Pokemon) * Adult Simba - Blu (Rio) * Gopher - Badger (The Fox and the Hound) * Young Nala - Carla (Rio 2) * Adult Nala - Jewel (Rio) * Sarafina - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * Shenzi - Delilah (Krypto The Superdog) * Banzai - Shadow (Sonic X) * Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Hyenas - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Chameleon - Aphie (A Bug's Life) * The Wildebeests - Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Themselves * Timon - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Pumbaa - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Beetle - Thumper Bambi) Quotes: * Tom/Pumbaa: (''Shadow/Banzai and Delilah/Shenzi turns at Tom/Pumbaa was angry) * ''Shadow/Banzai: Hey, who's a Cat? * Tom/Pumbaa: What are you talking to me? * Jerry/Timon: Uh-oh, they call him a Cat. * Tom/Pumbaa: Are you talking to me? * Jerry/Timon: Shouldn't done that. * Tom/Pumbaa: Are you talking to ME?! * Jerry/Timon: Now, they're in for it. * Tom/Pumbaa: They call me MR. CAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! * (Tom/Pumbaa charge at Delilah/Shenzi and Shadow/Banzai and beat them up)————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— * Soren/Mufasa: Nigel! My brother, help me!... (''Nigel/Scar grabbed Soren/Mufasa as the king yelped and growled) * ''Nigel/Scar: Long live the king! Scenes: * The Bird King Part 1 - "The Circle Of Life" * The Bird King Part 2 - Nigel and Soren's Conversation * The Bird King Part 3 - Piplup's First Day * The Bird King Part 4 - "The Morning Report" * The Bird King Part 5 - Nigel and Piplup's Conversation * The Bird King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" * The Bird King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Bird King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Bird King Part 9 - The Stampede/Soren's Death/Piplup Runs Away * The Bird King Part 10 - Nigel Takes Over Priderock * The Bird King Part 11 - Meet Jerry and Tom * The Bird King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Bird King Part 13 - Nigel and Toucan Sam's Conversation * The Bird King Part 14 - Relax in Stars/He's Alive? * The Bird King Part 15 - Jewel Chases Tom/The Reunion * The Bird King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" * The Bird King Part 17 - Blu and Jewel's Argument/Blu Meets Owl/Blu's Destiny * The Bird King Part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Jerry & Tom's Distraction * The Bird King Part 19 - Blu Confronts Nigel/Blu Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Bird King Part 20 - Blu Vs. Nigel/Nigel's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Bird King Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1: "Busa Simba" * The Bird King Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2: "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version)) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Cartoonfan 2013